


Why him?

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Lovesick Robert, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sugden siblings, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria asks Robert a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why him?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head.

Robert had just walked through the front door, he’d been working at the scrapyard all day with Aaron. He’d just managed to make himself a brew and sit down when Vic pounced on him, asking him question after question. Was she even breathing? He didn’t know. He could hardly understand a word she was saying.

“Vic, calm down would you?”

She sat down on the chair. “Why him?”

“Why him.. who?”

“You know who I mean.” She rolled her eyes, “Why Aaron?”

“Why not Aaron? Would you prefer it to be someone else?”

“No, I’m just curious is all.” She crossed one leg over the other and leaned back, “You never even so much as looked at another guy when you used to live here.”

He placed his brew on the coffee table. “Are you sure?” He laughed at the shock on her face, “Vic, I’m joking.. kind of.”

“What do you mean ‘kind of’?”

“Well. I never really.. had it figured it out back then.” He said, fiddling with his fingers, “We lived with Jack for crying out loud. And don’t tell me he would have understood, you know he wouldn’t have. He would have disowned me, just like he did. Back then, if I had have told him that I liked both, he would have killed me. He would have chased me out of the village with his shotgun.”

She sighed, knowing what he said was true. “Have there been.. others before Aaron?”

“Men or Women?”

“Either.”

“A few, here and there. No one like Aaron though.” He had a smile on his face, the 'i’m thinking about aaron’ smile. 

Victoria smiled, happy to see that her brother was finally happy. “So, why Aaron?”

He picked up his brew and took a sip. “There are so many reasons.. He makes me laugh, he makes me happy, and he’s the only that can calm me down.”

“Yes, you are a nightmare when you’re in a mood.”

“When he’s grumpy or tired he gets this little crease just here.” He gestured between his eyebrows. “It’s the cutest thing.. he would kill me if he ever found out I said that.” He took another sip of his brew, “He doesn’t know that I know this, but he sometimes takes one day out of the week, usually his only day off, where he doesn’t get out of bed, he stays in bed all day and watches tv. He usually watches Breaking Bad or The Walking Dead.” 

“Another thing that I love is the way that he can sit and watch all of the Die Hard films in one go, sometimes he watches Hot Fuzz or Shaun of the Dead. He can even recite them all word for word.”

Robert smiled, thinking about the way Aaron would cuddle up to him, all warm and cosy in bed or on the couch.. his hair mused by sleep, his eyes half closed. The way he would rest his head on Robert’s chest, eyes turned toward the tv or laptop, not wanting to miss a second of what ever they were watching, even though they had probably seen it a thousand times.

“Now that is dedication.” Victoria commented.

Robert nodded, “Yup, we went to watch Deadpool the other day and I honestly don’t think I have ever seen anyone laugh so hard in my entire life.”

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, “I love the way he makes me feel.. content, like I’m where I’m supposed to be. And when it’s just me and him, it’s like all of my worries have just melted away. He grounds me. He makes me feel safe.”

He smiled, “I sometimes feel like I was supposed to move here, like I was supposed to meet him. I know I was a cowardly, deceitful, inconsiderate arsehole when I first met him. But he seemed to overlook all of that..”

“He made you happy then, eh?”

“Oh yes, extremely. He still does.” He finished his brew, “We didn’t have the best start, granted. But where we are now, as far as I’m concerned.. well, it couldn’t get any better.”


End file.
